


Trust

by MissKovenMoonshadow



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Gags, Improper Use of a Devil Breaker, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Overstimulation, Sweet Surrender makes yet another appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKovenMoonshadow/pseuds/MissKovenMoonshadow
Summary: “Do you want something?”Nero had ever so slightly tucked the edge of his lower lip in between his teeth, presenting V with a decidedly wolfish grin. He knew exactly what V wanted, but he was going to make him beg for it first.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a little while ago, but didn't really have a chance to type it up. Also I wanted to post something fresh while I worked on my next Nero/V epic fanfiction...and one is coming, I promise~

V flexed his wrists against the bindings pinning his hands against his lower back, wincing at the pinch he felt in his shoulders. The groan he let out was muffled by the ball gag crammed into his mouth.

He jerked in surprise and let out a whine when he felt the smooth wooden handle of a cane tap lightly against the area between his shoulder blades. While it wasn’t actually a strike (unlike earlier, if the welts on his thighs and ass were any indicator), it _definitely _was a warning. 

The bed dipped as Nero rested his knee on the edge of the mattress, a smirk on his face.

“I thought I warned you about struggling,” he purred, hooking the handle of the cane under V’s chin to lift his head up. V whimpered under the intensity of Nero’s hungry gaze.

His body was already so sore, not only from the beatings and the bindings, but the cage restraining his erection, the key to which was in Nero’s back pocket. It had been an hour, maybe two, since Nero had bound, gagged, and set about having his way with him. There was no clock in the room, so V had no idea, but time was honestly the least of his concerns.

Nero chuckled softly, lightly caressing the side of V’s face with his knuckles, “You’re doing so good baby…”

He took V’s chin in his hand instead of the cane, lightly stroking the skin under his lower lip with his thumb.

V let out a desperate groan and leaned into the touch, hungry for the praise, like it was the lifeline keeping him going right now. He was trembling, desperate, and trying to ignore the cramps in his stomach from his denied orgasm. He pushed his hips forward a little, moaning again as his cock was jostled in the metal cage.

Nero carefully pushed him up into a kneeling position. V swayed a little, honestly sitting up like this was much harder than it should have been, possibly due in part to already pushing his limits. He heaved, gasping around the gag, feeling like he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs.

His boyfriend laid the cane aside, cupping V’s face in his hands before working his fingers around the back of his head and undoing the clasp on the gag. It slipped from his mouth along with a trail of saliva. He immediately ran his tongue over his lips and tested his jaw, trying to work out the ache. Nero gently dug his fingers into the skin right under his ears to help massage his jaw.

“Still doing okay?” Nero asked, stroking V’s cheekbones with his thumbs.

“Thirsty,” V managed to croak out, trying to moisten his dry mouth.

Nero immediately grabbed the large water bottle off the table and, giving V a little extra support, helped him tip the bottle back. He sighed, Nero using his free hand to massage the back of V’s head.

V wanted to relax completely but the restraints holding his wrists kept him painfully stiff.

“Do you want me to untie you?”

“No…no I’m good,” V panted softly, chasing a droplet of water that escaped out of the corner of his mouth, “I just need a moment…”

Nero’s lips were back on his face, kissing his cheeks, his forehead, eyelids, everywhere but his lips, much to V’s annoyance.

“You’re such a good boy, so perfect.”

The praise accompanied by the shower of kisses made V shiver and immediately try to chase after Nero for a kiss proper. Nero must have picked up on his intentions, for he grabbed a hold of V’s chin again, holding him in place.

“Do you want something?”

Nero had ever so slightly tucked the edge of his lower lip in between his teeth, presenting V with a decidedly wolfish grin. He knew _exactly_ what V wanted, but he was going to make him beg for it first.

“Kiss me, please,” V whined, lips parting ever so slightly, “Please, Nero…”

Nero obliged, pressing their lips together. He took V’s lower lip between his teeth and nipped at it until V could taste copper. Nero’s tongue swept over the cut before roughly plunging it into V’s mouth, dominating and demanding. His hand moved from V’s jaw to the back of his head, tangling his fingers in his hair. V dared challenge the intrusion by catching Nero’s tongue as he attempted to withdraw and sucking on it, drawing a low moan out of the other man. Nero’s fingers tightened their grip on his hair and pulled, yanking V’s head back and breaking the kiss, strings of saliva dripping onto the bed.

Nero clicked his tongue, disapproving, but V couldn’t help but smirk. His smugness quickly vanished when Nero grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him down face first onto the mattress.

“Five strikes for that,” Nero said, taking up the cane again.

V had to muffle his whimpers into the bedding as Nero hit him across the back and shoulders.

One, two three…

It was only five, a small number compared to earlier, but still. The welts itched and V’s eye’s watered. The irony of getting lashed by a _cane_ of all things wasn't lost on him, at least the cane wasn't metal...

“Up,” Nero ordered again, but he at least helped V back up into the same kneeling position, this time so that his back was to Nero. He felt a brief stab of nervousness, unsure of what Nero had planned, but the cane didn’t come. Instead Nero’s large, warm hands stroked up V’s lean, tattooed chest before his calloused fingers brushed over his nipples.

V made a strange, strangled sound as Nero lightly pinched one of the nubs. Oddly enough, his chest had been one of the few places Nero _hadn’t_ touched since they started. Both hands worked over his chest until his nipples were swollen and sore and V was moaning and whining with each tug. Nero loved it when V made noise, he had probably been waiting to do this until after he took the gag out.

“If you want something, you have to ask for it,” Nero said huskily, fingers leaving his chest to stroke down his sternum to his navel.

“I…I want…” V panted, struggling to keep his composure as Nero put the _slightest_ pressure on the cage, “I-I want you to…to…”

V trailed off into a pained, half-choked sob as Nero’s hand dipped lower and cupped his scrotum.

“To…what?” Nero purred, giving his balls a squeeze. That _hurt,_ and V almost lost his balance as he let out another cry of distress.

“I want…” V managed to get out through clenched teeth, “I…I want y-you to gag me again.”

V could feel Nero frown against his skin. It was a small triumph, and V felt immensely satisfied knowing that request was denying Nero the pleasure of listening to his voice become broken and raw.

“And…” V panted, trying to suppress a grin, “I want this damned thing off me.”

“Open your mouth,” Nero growled, obviously frustrated, but he wasn’t going to say no to V’s request. It was a weakness, Nero’s inability to say no to him, and V _fully_ exploited it during moments like this. While it was true Nero was definitely in control and V was usually more than happy to just let his lover do as he pleased (within limits, of course) there was always a sense of utter delight, a rush of pleasure, knowing he could stop Nero with a single word. To demand he be untied and leave Nero aroused, wanting and probably in a foul mood. V usually only did that if he was feeling especially coy and wanted to be on top for a change.

V did as instructed and the ball gag was roughly reinserted between his lips. He let out a quiet moan. Now he just needed that blasted cage off…

With a shove to his shoulder, V once again found himself facedown on the bed, uttering a startled noise in the process. He shot Nero a glare but the half-devil just smirked.

“You never said _when_ I had to do any of it,” Nero’s fingers pushed into him and immediately curled against his insides. V was already stretched enough from Nero’s earlier escapades, but the sudden intrusion was enough to make his eyes roll back in his head.

Nero soon found what he was looking for, that bundle of nerves that made sparks fly across V’s vision every time he touched it. Given, however, that Nero had been teasing that spot any chance he got, his vision wasn’t the only place sparks flew. His nerves, shot by this point, burned from the over-stimulation and his cock hurt even more. God, he wanted to come, _badly_, and Nero was rubbing all the sweet spots inside him, just pushing him further and further towards the edge.

That was when he heard it, that infernal click, and the god forsaken hand inside him started to thrust and vibrate.

Gagged or not, V still screamed, writhing in both pleasure and pain as Nero dug his pulsating fingers into V’s prostate. No way he could fight back the tears welling up in his eyes, the ache was pain now and V couldn’t take it anymore.

He simultaneously loved and hated Nico for inventing Sweet Surrender, times like this he wasn’t sure which. Nero, thankfully, took note of his distress and pulled the fingers out. V panted, clenching and unclenching his hands, fingernails scraping at his palms as he tried to ground himself. The sound of fabric rustling caught his attention and then Nero placed a hand on V’s hip and carefully rolled him over onto his back.

V flushed, embarrassed by the position he was in, with his legs spread around Nero’s hips. Nero’s lips curled up as he reached down and undid the lock on the cage. He moaned desperately and loudly as he could around the gag, hips bucking up now that his erection was freed, oozing pre-cum and making the head of his cock slicked and shiny.

Nero’s hands squeezed his bruised and aching thighs, spreading his legs a little further.

“Look at you, all eager to go,” he licked his lips, watching the clear fluid pool on V’s stomach.

V groaned, slightly annoyed, fingers digging into the mattress as he attempted to clench his fists again. Nero laid V’s legs down on the bed before climbing off, reaching down to undo the button and zipper on his jeans. He wrapped his hand around his cock and worked it out of his pants and underwear, groaning and sighing as he rubbed the tip with his thumb. If V could, he would be biting his lower lip in lustful admiration, so he skimmed Nero’s perfectly muscled body with his eyes, from his chest down to his straining erection cradled by his hips.

“God you look so good like that,” Nero panted, stepping out of his pants and climbing back onto the bed between V’s parted legs. V bent his knees slightly, back arching just the tiniest bit.

Nero lifted up V’s legs, keeping them spread instead of letting his legs wrap around his waist. The hunter hummed, pausing for a moment, before giving V a grin.

A familiar blue light filled the room as Nero let his wings unfurl, claws replacing his hands on v’s calves while his now-free hands settled on his thighs.

Oh, how V loved those beautiful wings…he never felt unsafe whenever Nero used them during their intimacy. Those talons were fearsome and powerful, but Nero was always careful. He still shivered when he felt the cool claws brush against his skin.

Nero moved closed, V letting out a grunt at being jostled and his hips hoisted off the bed. Nero pressed a kiss, a few kisses, against the inside of his thigh and knee, one of his hands idly stroking his trembling legs.

He wanted to whine out Nero’s name, but for obvious reasons he couldn’t really verbalize properly. Nero seemed to get the point, though.

Nero positioned himself, lining up with V’s loosened hole and pressed in with a smooth, hard push. V’s body jerked, back arching further, ribs straining against his skin. Nero’s hands, ethereal claws holding up V’s legs and his regular ones holding up V’s hips, held him in place as he began to thrust deep and hard.

V choked back a sob, nerves overstimulated and thrumming with each slam into his used body. Given how long they had been going, there was no way Nero was going to last long and V knew he wasn’t long for this world either. He was beyond desperate to orgasm at this point, and Nero being the horrid, cruel devil he was, was obviously prolonging his suffering…because he could.

V caught himself watching Nero’s hips, the way they slowly pulled back before slamming forward again, there was something mesmerizing about the movements and it gave them an unusual sensation, made it more arousing and enticing. He moaned again and again, trying his best to bite back the tears brimming in his eyes from the assault on his prostate and every other sensitive spot in his body.

This time, when Nero pulled back, he dragged V with him, impaling him back onto his cock, pushing in particularly deep and making V arch almost completely off the bed.

He let out a broken sound, trying to push his hips towards Nero to get his attention. Thankfully, Nero took the hint and wrapped his hand-.

_Oh no! Not that-!_

Sweet Surrender began vibrating again, this time while it was around his erection, while Nero vigorously stroked up and down.

V was actually crying now, it was all _too _much, the gag just kept him from howling like Nero was tearing his guts out. If he had wanted to thrust his hips up into Nero’s hands, he couldn’t. Nero had him pinned in place and V was too weak to do anything about it at this point.

Orgasm hit V like a freight train, milky ropes coating his stomach and Nero’s hand, vision dotted by streaks of white. Through his haze, he was still very much aware of Nero’s movements, but one last hard thrust buried him deep and V could feel Nero’s cum filling him, hot and sticky.

He went totally limp, collapsing onto the bed and panting best he could through his nose. He let out another broken, muffled sound when Nero slid out, semen oozing out of his abused hole.

Nero reached up and removed the gag, V’s jaw all but falling slack and drool pooling on the mattress next to his mouth. He drew in a sharp breath and sniffed, trying to bite back the urge to cry.

Without a word, Nero gently rolled him over and undid the bindings. After V had re-positioned himself, Nero took his wrists in his hands and lovingly massaged the bruised skin to get the blood flowing properly again.

Nero pressed a kiss to the inside of each wrist before smiling at him, “You okay?”

V’s tongue felt swollen, everything ached and, quite honestly, he was doing great. He was slowly winding down from the high, but he knew to wait to doze off. Unable to get his voice to work, V gave his lover a small smile and a nod.

Nero smiled wider and gently laid V’s hands down on the bed before climbing off. He removed Sweet Surrender and the metal socket, laying them on the table before padding out of the room. As per usual, Nero returned with a damp cloth and wiped the mess off V’s thighs and stomach. Next, he grabbed a bottle from under the table filled with some kind of pale pink liquid.

It was a strawberry milk-drink that they liked to use after bouts like this. V rarely had the appetite to eat anything solid afterwards, but the drink was sweet and cool and satisfied him until Nero got around to making breakfast the next morning.

Nero had put one of those ridiculous shaped plastic straws in it and he laughed at the weak, but playful glare V gave him over it.

While sitting up was a pain, it was a necessary evil so Nero could smear some kind of lemon scented balm on his back and shoulders. He winced at the sting.

“Done?” Nero asked, pointing to the bottle. V ran his tongue over his lips.

“Yes, thank you,” his voice was still awfully hoarse, and his throat ached a little. Nero put everything on the table and shut off the lamp, climbing under the covers and gently gathering V into his arms. It didn’t take much, considering how boneless and exhausted V felt.

Nero affectionately nuzzled V’s hair and temple, brushing kisses across his face.

One of the primary reasons V had agreed to engage in this sort of…lifestyle was because of what it did for Nero’s demonic half. It gave Nero a chance to be in control in, for lack of a better phrase, a controlled environment. V hadn’t particularly enjoyed their trysts when Nero let his demon side take over, they had come dangerously close to actual injury a few times and Nero had accidentally sprained V’s knee once.

They had a safeword system in place, but that didn’t seem to be enough some times. Hell, Nico had given him a small taser in case of emergencies, like when Nero forgot what the word ‘stop’ meant.

V had been the one to suggest it. It had actually been more of an off-handed comment, if anything, but it had piqued Nero’s interest and V opted to see where it went. If he didn’t feel comfortable, Nero would have backed out immediately.

That was the thing though, V actually quite _liked_ it. He liked that he knew his limits, that Nero knew them, and it set up a system for them to adhere too instead of just letting Nero mindlessly fuck him. It was enough to leave Nero’s demon side doing nothing than purring contentedly while he lavished attention on V. The best part, in V’s opinion.

“Your jaw doing better?” Nero asked, fingers lightly brushing over his cheek.

“It’s a little sore, but it’s fine,” V managed to get out, voice slightly less raspy than before.

“I can get you painkillers, if you want.”  
  
V made a noise and snuggled up against Nero, “Don’t you dare move.”

“Alright, alright, geeze,” Nero laughed, stroking a hand carefully up V’s back, being mindful of the welts, “How was it? Too much? Anything you didn’t like?”

“That stupid arm, for starters.”

Nero chuckled, “Too much?”

V hesitated, but nodded, “A little, maybe keep the vibration setting a little lower next time.”

Nero suddenly rolled away, leaving V to tumble onto the mattress with an annoyed grunt. Nero fished a small leather notebook and a pen out from the side table drawer and flipped it open. V’s idea, so they could keep track of what worked and what didn’t. He caught his tongue between his teeth as he scribbled something down, mostly likely V’s comment about the prosthetic.

V truly appreciated how much Nero cared to ensure that V enjoyed their time together as much as he did.

“That could have waited until morning,” V complained as he scooched over to rest his head on Nero’s shoulder.

“I might’ve forgotten,” Nero gave him a lopsided smile and a quick kiss, “What about the cane, we’ve only done that a few times.”

“I have no issue with it so long as the wood isn’t splintering,” V replied. He and Nero had read a couple of horror stories about poorly maintained wooden canes that had splintered and caught the skin of the person being whipped, among others. Nero and he always made sure their equipment was clean and up to par. Neither of them wanted to get hurt. Well, _too_ badly hurt.

“Nero,” V reached over and plucked the notebook out of his boyfriend’s hand, “I would like to sleep now, perhaps we can discuss this more in the morning?”

“Hey! Oh, c’mon!”

“I'm sure that were there something you did that displeased me, I would not forget to mention it,” V tucked the book under his pillow and snuggled up to Nero again.

“Okay, okay. And _I’m_ the bossy one?” Nero tossed the pen onto the side table.

“No one ever said I couldn’t be bossy. What was that phrase they use? Topping from bottom?”

“Yeah, okay. You definitely weren’t doing that.”

V smirked, “Maybe we should try it some time. You already buckle under my command anyway.”

He heard Nero’s breath hitch slightly, a subtle thing V probably would have missed were he not so close.

“Y-yeah. I guess we can do that.”

V chuckled, “Look at that, already falling into line. This might be easier than I-.”

V squealed in surprise when Nero gave his already tender ass a slap. He pulled back to smack Nero on the chest, trying to ignore how furiously he was blushing.

Nero looped an arm around V’s shoulders and drew him into a side hug, huffing in amusement.

"Don't push it."


End file.
